Dusked Dawns
by MaplessWander
Summary: Have you ever felt it, the feeling of that wrapper you've been hiding behind FINALLY coming off? And there you are, finally reliving your ultimate fate, you were born to die. My goal, is to change that. My goal is to not just survive, it's to thrive.
1. Chapter 1

I remember only one day of being loved, one day of not getting closer and closer to my death.

It was my 3rd birthday, me and my twin were playing with each other. We were playing cheesecake baker, and making a mess on our parent's kitchen floor. Our parent's were outside talking to the new family next-door, asking them if they wanted to come to our party.

I remember smiling as I put a ton of sugar in my mouth &, my twin brother Timothy, was pouring flour on the floor. Our parent's cleaned us up & called my two older bother's to the car. We were on our way to Niagara Falls, about a ten minute drive, so the only people with seat belt's on were my brother & me.

Oh, wait, I forgot to mention one thing, my uncle was there too. The hate I have for that man has powered me so much in my killing. But, we will get to that a little latter.

My father had given me & Tim 2 comic books, " Marvel Hornets" we had always loved the comic book drawing's, Tim asked for dad to read it to us. Father said at the Falls.

It seemed like the happiest day of my life. Everything was amazing, especially the fact that Uncle was not drunk & smiling. Then I saw that pineapple truck, coming right toward us. A voice in my head sad the words, _" tell your family you love them"_

" Momma, dada, Jaswon, Gwabe, Uncwle, Timmwe, I wove you" I said, thing is, those were the first ever words I ever said.

"WHAT" my whole family said turning to me, taking their eyes off the road. I keep my eyes on that truck, so did Timmy. Then he said in a happy voice

" Bye Bye Evewy one"!

Then the truck hit us.

I felt nothing, I knew something though.

I knew that Father, Mother, Jason, Gabe, all died.

I knew that Uncle had broken his arm & pelvises.

I also knew, me & Timothy didn't even get a scratch.

I was thinking I was lucky,

But that was the first day my sanity started slipping away. Like The Dawn, I was replaced by the Dusk.

This is my story, my name was Dawn Wilox, but now it's Dusk.

This is the story of how I became a Creepypasta.


	2. Chapter 2

I was singing a song in my head, it was from a scary movie I watched on TV.

 _" One, two Freddie's coming for you"_

I forgot the rest of the song, but I still loved the scary-ness of the move.

I listened to the little voice's in my head, something I do often.

" I'm gonna go and play out at the reef today Tate! Wanna come too"?

 **" You two boys aren't going any ware without your older brother"!**

" ? por que' siempre tenemos que salir con Fletcher? ( why do we always have to go out with Fletcher?)

 **" In English Michael! but the reason is if you two were to get lost, you might not be able to find your body's"!**

" Fine, where's Fletcher"?

 **" At the reef already"**

"REALMENTE"!

I smiled at there bickering. Whenever I'm bored I can just listen to them. And since Michael only talk's in Spanish, Estoy aprendiendo espanol de el.( I'm learning Spanish from him) Yes, I do know it's strange to have a 3 year old learning Spanish, but, JUST GET OVER IT!

" DAWN"!

I looked up to see a fat African Nurse with Heavy make-up on. She was looking at me like I was crazy. Ha, she tell me that 8 years latter she would be right!

" They Awsked wou a quwtion "

I tilted my head at Tim, why couldn't he answer the question? I glared at him, he knew I hated talking. I loved being silent, when your silent you can see things no one's ever seen before.

" Ok Dawn, can you please tell me where you were sitting in the car?"

I drifted my eyes up to her & shake my head no. The lady looked angry and out of the corner of my eye saw Tim tilt his head slightly. The lady smooth's out her shirt & smiles at me. It was a fake smile.

" But, honey, this is important. We need to know why you & your brother didn't get hurt. Now, go on tell us!"

This time I snarled & glared at her. Slowly shaking my head. She was shocked that a 3 year old could be this rude, she straitened up & crossed her arm's. I felt Tim link his arm with mine & then cross them.

" If she won't tell you anything, then I won't either"!

" Ok, I'm trying to be nice to you two, but if your both going to act like adult's, then I'll just treat you like adult's. Everyone in that car DIED, except your uncle, but he's un concise at the moment. Then there's you two who DON'T EVEN HAVE A SINGLE SCRATCH ON YOU! PLEASE, explain that!"

I looked over to Tim & smirked, he smirked back. We got her to yell, she stormed off, cussing as another nurse fallowed after her.

" Wait, did she just say everyone except us & uncle died...?"

Our eyes widen as big as pizza's, our mouth's hang open as Tim scream's,

" MOMMA DADDA"!

We both jump off the chair 7 run to where our parent's were. They & our brother's had white sheet's covering them, we pulled them off & hugged there life less body. A few tear's left my face as Tim sobbed his eyes out. We both heard two nurse's come into the room as they preyed our body's off our brother's & parent's. Tim started screaming as both nurse's tried to quit him down. After a minute, I ignored my silence rule and started screeching & wiggling, trying to get out of there grasp. I used my nail's to scratch the nurse as she screamed, guess I have sharp nail's.

" SHUT THE F**K UP YOU BI**H!"

" QUIT OUT YOU MOTHERF****R, YOUR F***ING ANNOYING!"

I looked back for the last time at my family, knowing I would never hear Mother's Song's again. Or Father's Reading comic books to us, ever. No sneaking candy from Gabe, and getting caught on purpose. So no more learning how to play sport's with Jason. No more loving.

" Now listen you brat's, you can't be running though the hospital wille-nille! Your parent's died, so didn't your brothers, GET OVER IT. That's life, you two wanna survive in the real world, you gotta get over things. Now no more messing with us."

I read there name tags, Margo,, Jane, were there names. When Tim & me sat down to color, I sloppily put down there names.

 _" Margo, Jane"_

I didn't know right then, but I had just started my kill list.


	3. Chapter 3

p data-p-id="7e95191888cce519996fbc251173cd5b"emstrong" Just gonna stand there watch me die Never ever gonna ever ask why. Just stand be afraid, because it all you know fear is a brand new game. Just gonna stand there cry a tear, don't fear you are safe my dear, I'm the who should have your fear, have all that fear."/strong/em/p  
p data-p-id="20b3760bb4517f33fbc1a26ea0599099"I jumped awake. My eyes looked around to a brand new place, not me Tim's room. All the memory's came back from the crash, the crash that killed my family. I swallowed tasting nothing in my spit, I haven't eaten since the morning of the crash. We were offered food, I just didn't trust the hospital people, Tim ate it though, he was to hungry./p  
p data-p-id="a16e28af6df7641cc9517aa540a29ef6"strong" Sorry about your parents Dawney, it's such a sad thing to happen to a 3 year old! But i'll be your adobtive mom if you want me to be?"/strong/p  
p data-p-id="284ecbc1bc60f445e75948650a3560e9"I nodded my head as went into my brain fell out of thin air. I landed next to Fletcher he jumped back in surprise when I landed, but soon came up hugged me./p  
p data-p-id="a32668b663f5840a2b0603500cdea83a"em" DAWNZ! It's great to see you in here again. You really need to come In more!"/em/p  
p data-p-id="3e44984c3f0b988474935851a600ab8a"I smiled at him softly hugged him back. He pulled me up then dragged me to his room. My eyes wandered around his room, it was amazing. His walls were dark blue with poster's Of popular fisher men, his fishing medals a old fishing rod. His carpet being tan with a miny carpet next too his bed on each side. On his shelf was Fishing trophy's toys. His bed was a race car with a fishing rod on the edge. /p  
p data-p-id="50ad729ab65a710e4588f183a9e3c587"em" I know there's a lot of fishing stuff but, it's really fun!"/em/p  
p data-p-id="cd3cdc8167429c679b4fc9157a052c61"" Can you teach ME how to fish?"/p  
p data-p-id="c08652d4e570278c5499766dd030c5a8"His eyes went wide as a smile came across his face. He ran over got his two fishing rods. He then grabbed my hand dragged me to Michael Tate's room, he kicked o[en the door then screamed,/p  
p data-p-id="06db23f33ce1bca9d7bb2ac048ca5243""emWHO WANT'S TO GO FISHING TEACH DAWN HOW TO FISH?!"/em/p  
p data-p-id="e42ab52cb6e1f432053460960c7823d3"The boys jumped up and screamed,/p  
p data-p-id="de5c076ebe92702b67cdab62c213a079""ME, ME, ME"/p  
p data-p-id="8bdb210ef669bafa1e362bf9135f2192"And,/p  
p data-p-id="69e996fceca20086a3c07fd6f02762db"" YO TAMBIEN, YO TAMBIEN, YO TAMBIEN!"/p  
p data-p-id="bf5be04dc5fd8814f8e558c3232b23d3"I smirked as the boys all ran into the kitchen, Fletcher putting me up on his shoulder's and I smiled Mary watched us as we left, smiling as e left. Only shouting out a single warning as we all ran out,/p  
p data-p-id="a34f37533fb4f43265052bdc6caca47d"strong" Be back in time for us to have super boys, and dawn of corse!" /strong/p  
p data-p-id="b4340fb7af6e9ed205e5c0c11c45b77f"My eyes wandered around as we got to the reef, it wasn't that far from the house. it was beautiful, plain simple, amazing. With the purple orange sun rise, above the calm, un disturbed water. Little bubbles came out of the water as i saw a bird fly over the water. Fletcher picked me up put me on my feet, he handed me a rod that was my size as I. He demonstrated how to cast t as i copied him, Tate Michal clapped. Then they ran and jumped off the other side of the dock. I just stuck my rod in a hole on the dock, then crossed my legs closed my eyes, I was meditating. I have no idea how long i was out, but soon i herd,/p  
p data-p-id="9d30fa2654b635fc2045b967ccf36758"em" DAWN, you got a bite! Pull it in!" /em/p  
p data-p-id="648304009ab1da73bef2a19a34d90814"My eyes fluttered open as i grabbed the rod tried pulling the fish in, I suddenly fell on my face. When i put my head up, i was falling, then cold water hit my skin. My eyes opened under -water as i quickly grabbed the medium sized fish. When i sub-merged, i threw the fish onto the dock smirked at the boys. They all collapsed with laughter, and if I wasn't freezing, I would of too. Tate pulled me up onto the doc after there laughing fit stopped./p  
p data-p-id="a53628c37081eb689dd4011012800818""Hagas lo que hagas, no le digas a Mary!" ( Whatever you do, don't tell Mary!)/p  
p data-p-id="6e4a3da017a23f98538117e998c06c4f"I laugh, get up mess up Michael's hair./p  
p data-p-id="ceea90a65b78fb9a3d15d3aa579be24c"" no te preocupes tonta"! ( Don't worry silly)/p  
p data-p-id="272782205224cb054d8c3d7926525110"" Come on, lets head back to the house, we'll be eating dinner soon you better get back to reality kid./p  
p data-p-id="9e1eb2f3a30fcd6a554b4bed75f93f67"I frowned, this was the only place i could go to and escape Reality./p 


	4. Chapter 4

p data-p-id="051636cbb951f287c36b68633e5cf9a4"" Wake up brats, your going home"/p  
p data-p-id="3328f00d273fbe611b14cca30a5ac82a"I snap out of my brain to see the fat nurse pulling me and Timothy up onto her shoulders. Behind us was my aunt Sophie Uncle in a wheel chair. The fat nurse slammed us down and I growled at her. Aunt Sophie came over picked up Timothy, twirled him around then brought him back to her. I smiled looking at aunt Sophie, waiting to go home with her./p  
p data-p-id="c4befbfea3d420f47c0db7f3013e18cc"" Your coming with me Dawn, were going to my dirt farm."/p  
p data-p-id="5d02ca4e12b4bb4da5cded48f8e2ca3e"Uncle grabbed my wrist pulled me along with all his might. Me pulling and tugging as he was cursing at me. behind me Tim shouted out my name./p  
p data-p-id="f40e46106ffcfccdfd113de64b22c1fc"" DAWN, COME BACK"/p  
p data-p-id="12924dc3f35314ebc98576035962ce6b"I fought agenst uncle and he dug his claws into my arm. I gritted my teeth as Uncle threw me at his wife Margret, she pulled me by my hair to the trunk of there pick-up truck. She then muttered,/p  
p data-p-id="4818f79ed7df8d58df039ba73f5d82c8"" Fucking law sayin that we otta take this brat in"/p  
p data-p-id="fc77b898e52030b33bb0307035ab3fbf"I shrunk in size, looking over the edge at Margret helping Uncle Hance into the car. His arm was still broke he had a sprained ankle. I crawled over tote other side of the truck saw Timothy wailing, crying and scratching to come after me. The truck stared and I was slammed agenst the front of the truck, I hit my head HARD. With my blurred vision I looked up and saw Timothy for the last time ever./p  
p data-p-id="41d191ed9996efc1dffca0c31fd55880"" Stop bumping around back there !"/p  
p data-p-id="70c13e7a7bfc4612a0ff2d9424d5c592"I tried to stop bumping around put I couldn't, when the car stop we were at my new home. A god dam dirt farm. When Margret Hance stepped out and Hance pulled me by my hair, more like dangled me, and shoved me into there outside work table./p  
p data-p-id="b20f4d41b93441bcfc8187685efdf1c8"" Daniel and Daniela, get your ass's over here "!/p  
p data-p-id="2447fa41b28dca2d4c75b41da9eb0d59"My two cousins, who were both 5, came wobbling out of the house. I couldn't help but noticing they had a few cuts and bruise's, but there eyes were so strained./p  
p data-p-id="ede986e33661ebcf816ff8d108d2bd65"" Daniel, get my fucking beer, Daniela, get me a knife. Your new sister needs a little hair cut to show what happens when you don't listen."/p  
p data-p-id="a51ac2446a7d671f8197be4dfa7c8701"The two ran right into the house and I touched my long black hair. When they came back, Hance took the beer and gulped it all down, then he threw the bottle at me. When it touched my skin it shattered and went into my skin. I whimpered because of the pain./p  
p data-p-id="12e01b8654511828ee5e38e7cb0e8b1f"" Welcome to your new home ass-hole"!/p  
p data-p-id="6703cd34f1db27a1ae8b738dbda63dec"Margret then came up, grabbed the knife and took a fist full of hair, she cut it off in one swipe. When I felt my hair, it was un-even and just above my shoulders./p  
p data-p-id="407997fcc8335d10c6afe6a3a1ce7aa4"" D's, show your new sister Derby where the beers are, then each of you bring them out to the livin room. Then do yhall's chores. NOW MAGGETS"!/p  
p data-p-id="e878eae2e01096a49148805af51e0392"The twins grabbed my arm's and pulled me off the table, I landed on my knee's, scraping them./p  
p data-p-id="0d4b710f18301760b307f69b705e7e2e"When I got up I followed the twins to the kitten cabinet. Daniela opened up the door and crawled through, Daniel doing the same. I quietly fallowed along, inside the cabinet was a tiny door leading to a HUGE room full of beer. My eyes widened as I looked around, I hadn't seen so much beer in my life./p  
p data-p-id="fad939388d554a4966f06af2c4f96229"" Cool right, a hidden room. Hance found it a year after we were born"/p  
p data-p-id="681ba5970e2e2f16c93e75a7eacc97ab"I nodded, grabbing a bottle, then going out the hidden door. I waited for the twins, then fallowed them to the living room. As I walked through the house, I couldn't help but noticing it smelled like SHIT, looked like SHIT and I felt like SHIT. My blood was dripping down on my shirt and shorts, dripping on the carpet too./p  
p data-p-id="5555a8e7c7b6d9d57551ae307e2a3b6d"" Go yhall, no little bicth's are needed here."/p  
p data-p-id="940fe65dea464613eee42e8d47ad60b4"" Go and show Derby what to do maggots."/p  
p data-p-id="21f27779fb52bab674dbd6cbdb1eafb5"Margret and Hance slurred, most likely drunk. The kids pulled me to the barn, where TONS of stacks of dirt and animals were. There were cats and raccoons hiding in the corners, hissing a warning./p  
p data-p-id="f8ea9aa1a9b5753f92baf149d51ebae2"" Listen derby, US two are going down to our friends house, so you can do, like, ALL the chores. You otta sweep the barn out, shovel all that dirt outside, then put it in little bags. Then start shoveling up the north west part of field one, then the north east side. Then range up the horse's an put um in the barn. After that you should be good."/p  
p data-p-id="8451936c240e5142d9af6592796fc976"I looked at the two in shock as I felt dizzy, I thought it was from blood loss but I latter learned it was from Fletcher taking over my voice./p  
p data-p-id="781745039686b6245633e65f53b96051"" I'm only 3!"/p  
p data-p-id="86eab363357539cc7c6719cda0b069d2"" So what city kid, we were doing that stuff at your age, do it or else we'll hurt you."/p  
p data-p-id="ec82b08590dd4ede2e8a1908e84fa92e"" I dare you."/p  
p data-p-id="f3e13ef10ffb1fbe8b87787cb9ba41ec" In my head I screamed FLEATCHER as he gave my voice back. The twins grabbed a knife and few rocks as I backed up agenst the wall. Daniela throws the rocks, creating new ones. And Daniel cut me on my arms and legs. I screamed in pain as I fell down. They laughed and I left./p  
p data-p-id="0cb4242d6ab28a67e4b2422667fd48a8"I added them to my kill list./p 


	5. Chapter 5

p data-p-id="3f19a0c74d2dcad839b5f3ac8f8ebf23"I clasped down on a pile of hay, exhausted from the full day of work no 3 year old should do. I was acing all over as I curled up n the hay, and slept. I had a dreamless sleep, no voices any ware. I was awoken by strong hands pulling me up, then throwing me down./p  
p data-p-id="4a229f2a4f14514ef6aa6fa109910da2"" You little b***h sleeping on the job, you little F***er not helping the D's"!/p  
p data-p-id="ef52a5f61d24959860cabbe5cc2e3cc6"Hance slammed me to the floor again, and I screamed from the pain in my shoulder. He then dragged me down in the storm shelter, threw me down the stairs, then left me in the pitch darkness. My eyes start to water as I try to feel around for a bed. All I find is straw, so it becomes my bed for the night. I think about how hard my life will be from now on, and how good Timothy's will be. Why couldn't aunty of taken us both?/p  
p data-p-id="581b254e90083958f7b370d604c46fb0"strong" It's because your aunt Sophie has a little girl already, and Tina has as-burgers. So I think it might be a little hard for her to have three kids Sweat heart." /strong/p  
p data-p-id="2c454859816f8583561b6d6090b48870"I went into my mind and ran into Mary's arms and cried. She held me and patted my back. I hugged her and shake, looking up seeing the 3 boys looking at me with sad faces. Mary picks me up and carry's me to the counter then placed me down. She wipes the blood off my body as I sniffle, I close my eyes as I come back to the real world./p  
p data-p-id="5f880efab2b985e90602f46a7dfdcb77"" Caw, Caw, Caw."/p  
p data-p-id="9dd7d8b76428d55f8c8d2e1edfd6c850"I blinked a few times, noticing the room wasn't as dark as it was last night. Now it was light enough to see everything. The stairs were metal and the 4th and 7th were broke, and there was 16 stairs. underneath the stairs were box's, I got up and looked inside the box's, there were all sorts of things in them. Toys, farming tools, electronics', stuffed animals, canned food, and many other things. On all the box's were an E-bay signs, I guess they were E-bay sellers too./p  
p data-p-id="13223102abe4954da7ac839a679d9707""Meow, Meow, Meow."/p  
p data-p-id="567db01817bdcf160e97781d3e090190"On the right side of the room was a broken desk and broken dresser. An extremely old orange and pink carpet was rolled up in the corner. There was dust, dirt and holes all over it. I went over and opened up dresser, inside were hay nests and little holes an animal could fit through./p  
p data-p-id="681d429305955a91ee6315415c1fdc0c""Woof, woof ,woof"/p  
p data-p-id="7ca7c1b6e658081166b1f35c26a2dd78"In the other corner was a bunch of broken wood and a work bench with rusty tools. Then there was a bunch of old sheets, they looked thin and lived in. I would look through them latter, for now I had to explore my new room./p  
p data-p-id="c0c48c0c39fc022c81efeee9193b5932"Hiss, hiss, hiss,"/p  
p data-p-id="b5bc73b1fc413c50ed30ba6a36e7a895"In the back there was 3 doors. But in front of that was a giant pile of hay. next to it was a dog dish that once was full of water, now it was flipped over and dry. The name,/p  
p data-p-id="1813132b508e647c939dbce0f383b405"em"SAM"/em/p  
p data-p-id="d60a723e9cded58ede4b49a4d16894c2"Was written scribbly on the side of it. A few other bowls in a pile in the back, some with names and some without./p  
p data-p-id="614ac2e63f04b5985c84929d317fb97d""Croke, croke, croke"/p  
p data-p-id="ee3df2a64f789eeef743cf05710ec7ad" I walked up to the first door and opened it, in front of the door way was a light rope. I had to jump to reach it, hurting my bare feet on the wooden floor as I landed. What I saw was was a all white room, with all type's of paint on a self in the back corner. I would be using this room as a murder room latter in my life, but for now it was just an extra room./p  
p data-p-id="4d0cf7141cd2089735bc46795e8e4cd1"" Teat, Teat, teat"/p  
p data-p-id="5079ae38b3e6de62f370e3801b2b567f"The middle door had a very faint light, and was very tiny. It could probly fit only 3 adults in it, maybe two. Then I looked up, and didn't see a celling. There was self's connected to the wall on each wall making them like stairs. I reached up and started climbing, spending a good 5 minute's climbing up. Along the way I saw there were little placks, but since I am FUCKING 3, I couldn't read them. At the top was a tiny tunnel, with vents on top. I was to short to see out them without standing on my tippy-toes, but I could tell they were from some house's around the area. The tunnels went every way possible, I would explore them but I don't want to get in trouble for being up here. I climbed down and closed the door quietly./p  
p data-p-id="5e246332664ab9a7d1a7b85b83684432"" Bubble, bubble, bubble"/p  
p data-p-id="544be316c69c47c3df4c88cc48dd2b81"Now there was the last door, painted with chipped white paint. As I approached it, I couldn't help but noticing the stench coming from it. IT STUNK. I opened the door and pulled the little string, and saw them./p  
p data-p-id="7a2e7c87d4a0666c3916e1ec691bcce4"All type's of animals, Bats, cats, dogs, snakes, frogs, birds, fish's, a few goats, 3 deer, and to top it off a wolf. We stared at each other for a few minute's, intill I saw how thin there were, they were probly dehydrated too. I ran out the door, got the sheet and put all the bowls in it. It was heavy on the way back, but every dish had ether food( Another E-bay item) or water. When I started placing them all them ate and drank right away. I went over to the tiny pond and threw in some fish food and crickets from outside. I then wrinkled my nose as I smelled the poop, I had to pick it all up./p  
p data-p-id="3ec9dc0c86bf151f3da6a1c85f262e0a"I ran up to the outside and grabbed a trash bag from the barn, then a pair of gloves, and got back down there. The animals were still eating, sharing the 5 bowls of water and 5 bowls of food I put out. I had no idea at the time, but I had just started my army. I picked up all the poop, making gag noise's the whole time. When I finished I brought the poop bag to Where the barn animals poop went./p  
p data-p-id="baef362e615ca66b781e70094116c63d"When I sat on the bottom step watching them observe there new surroundings, the wolf came up to me and started licking me. He was young, properly 5 months old, but He trusted me. I petted his head as two bats landed on my head, they nuzzled into me and I smiled for the first time in days./p  
p data-p-id="80eceebe9e846271f50b932a4fbca51a"Then the screen door slammed I jumped up and pointed to the room, on command they all went. Cool, they trusted me. I ran up and waited at the little doors. Hance grabbed me by my hair and dragged me into the house, he then threw me in the shower and told me I had 5 minutes to wash. I hadn't bathed in 2 weeks, I wasn't going to dis-obey. I got out and found a brown shirt and jean shorts, my old sneaks on the floor. I put the clothing items on and reached up to the door, when Margret opened it and was about to curse at me, when she looked down and saw me. She glared and dragged me to the car./p  
p data-p-id="91ae5d27ff17b3b5caedd59a98c78b68""Your going to school because it's free and if we don't send you you'll be arrested. Your 5 and name is Derby, mess up I'll make sure you can't walk. Now get in brat."/p  
p data-p-id="88e64ab7f69451dac7dc0b718b9579c8"I sat in the back behind The twins, I noticed that Daniela had a pink shirt with white lace and a black and pink poke-a-dotted short skirt. Daniel had on a red shirt with a surf simple on in it with brown knee shorts. I see, the favorites game. We very soon got to the school, it was one of the kindergarten - 12th grade schools. It looked giant to a 3 year old posing as a five year old named Derpy, so Yha. Margret ushered us out and into the school, then into this huge room that hurt my eyes from all the color./p  
p data-p-id="468cf46338642a87bfc74f48c39b1e0f"" And Who are these 3 young ones?"/p  
p data-p-id="a5f8598a49ebd3998576e13ad6d58da6"" These are my doup... Triple D's, Derby, Daniela and Daniel! Take very special care of them, I just LOVE them" !/p  
p data-p-id="3932fc827b0f01985d51879a5f8c65db"Liar, I thought and everyone else in my mind said at the same time. The teacher lady went over and said hi to others. I went over to a coloring table and wrote down a few names./p  
p data-p-id="6a96461118e0c2b75d6e42f30640e09e" MY KILL LIST/p  
p data-p-id="ac7931b395cb2c410d135ff2d5bcdfae" em" Margo, Jane, Hance, Margret, Daniel, Daniela" /em /p 


	6. Chapter 6

3 year's I've lived in this shit-hole, 3 years since I last saw Timothy, and Three years since I meet Sombra. Oh, no idea who Sombra is, he's the wolf pup I meet when I saved the animal room. Me, him, Coraline and Wybie( Two young bats) have traveled in the tunnels together since day one. We've fond out so many things no kid my age should see or know.

I saw a lady with a black dress on with black eyes killing a little girl named Clrie who went to my school. She had littler girl with her, she had on a nightgown and had blue hair and eyes. I saw them reading a note, then saying it out loud, it was about some dude named Jeff the killer. When Clarie's parents came they placed a little white rose on the bed, then left.

It should of scared my mind forever, but strangely I wanted to see it again, Death. So in the next few years I watched many people die, there were many murder's, not all close to me forcing me and my animal friends to travel for a long time. I remembered many murder's names, how many kills they had, and there story.

 **Jane The killer: 37 seen kills, died when another murderer killed her from hate and has black eyes. Fell in love with a human before killing him, had Jackeline as a result.**

 **Jackeline Killer: 0 kills, although has watched her mother Jane kill, loves chocolate, and can go into her mind like me. Has powers but doesn't abuse them. Is still alive.**

 **Jeff the killer: 71 seen kills, very much insane, died When bully's pushed him over the limit and then he killed them. Hates Jane the killer and plots to kill her. Has a forever smile.**

 **Eyeless Jack: 10 seen kills, Wears a blue mask with black blood dripping down. Black Eye holes. LOVES kidneys and is one of the only reason's he kills.**

 **SlenderMan: 8 seen kills, Very good stalker, has no face and tentacles. Lives in the woods, One of the cleanest and silentest killers ever.**

 **Sally & Charlie: 2 seen kills, Charlie did one kill sally the other. Young but still year or two older than me. Seems nice, but then you'll get stabbed.**

 **Ticci Toby: 53 seen kills, one of the famous SlenderMan's proxy's. He use's two hatchets to kill people with. Most likely about Jackeline's age, maybe a year older.**

 **Smile dog: 90 seen kills, the highest killing rank for killing people so easy by only showing his picture. Is Jeff the killers pet, has a smile carved into his face.**

 **BEN drowned: 14 seen kills, use's video games to make people crazy. The closest one to find me spying never I hit my head one time. Young, once again most likely as old as Jackeline.**

I always nloved the smell of blood, so did Sombra, Coraline and Wybie. Want to know fun little fact? I forgot my real age, no clue how old I am really, only the age Margret gave me. Making me 8 now, and it 3rd grade at " Bells Sycamore School" , or in my opinion, "BULL SHIT SCHOOL"

My family still hurts me, as long as I live they'll never stop, ever. I've had a broken wrist for almost 7 months, too many to count broken and sprained fingers, strained eyes, bumps all over my hands from climbing and doing farm work, scratched up feet and to many to count cuts, burns and bruise's from my "family". the harm has esculated to my new sibling, Margret had a son soon after I came here. Sam might only be 5, but he can hit pretty damn hard, especially on my thought.

I STILL have to do just about all the chores around here, but it only makes me stronger.

Since I could go a long time without food( once I went 2 months) I tend to give the animals food. Oh, I guess I never explained how all of them got in an abandon basement/storm shelter. Ok, in the back of the room, there's this little pond big enough to hold alligator's (no kidding, we have 3), behind it is a little sewer entrance, If you drop down inside, you'll see 2 tunnels.

The first one leads to this GIANT forest, Where most of the animals come from. A few times I've explored the forest, once I even came to this mansion with a giant lake behind it, the mansion looked like the house of death. I liked it and would of explored it if I didn't have to get home to do chores.

The second tunnel was longer than the first, and smaller in size too. At the end if you want to get up the latter, you have to swim for a minute or two. Once you go up the tunnel, there is this giant space completely surrounded by rocks. I once broke my ear falling from a ledge to another ledge. Of course Sombra was there to save me, me and him are like the same person, that's how good we know each other.

That little area I usually use as a training center for all the animals, and a Re-hab center mostly. I know they can't live with me forever, but not all of them COULD live in the wild. So I train them. Once even a bear came in for help, it was cool, I named him Pooh. The only ones to say are Sombra , Wybie and Coraline, all my only friends.

Do you remember that all white room, it's the only room I can't think of what to do with. So for now all I've done with it is meditate in it.

I went to the outside of the barn and saw my cousin Simon and two of his friend trying to guess the lock code. One of them looked behind them and saw me, he jumped from startle, Simon and the other dude looked and Simon smiled. The reason they were here was The twins had a cheer and base-ball tenement to attend too, and I of course couldn't come so they let my Uncle Gabe and Aunt Ruth, there 13 year old son Simon and dog gaze come to watch me. I gave them a questioning look as Simon came over and came down to my size.

" Hi Derby! Where have you been "?

I pointed to the eating horse's.

" Oh, cool. So Derby, have you ever been to a sleep over "?

I slowly shake my head, remembering a sleep over is when you sleep at a friends house. They seem boring, I passed a few once, I didn't stay to watch.

" Well, tonight me, Jerry and David are going to have one with a few of our friends, and a, um, few girls. So, I was thinking, want to hang out with us and be all little kid like "?

Michael took over my body and said in his most smart alickey way

" So you want to use me too pick up chicks? Fine, but what do I get out of it"?

I knew it was one of the first times I had ever talked in the 7 days they've been here, so I expected there shocked face's. Then they got in a huddle and I crossed my arms waiting. Simon and crew turned around and glared at me.

" Since there arriving in an hour, witch will be 11:00, if you promise to act all "cute", and make us look like good people for taking care of you. ALSO, you talk, then we'll all go to the "Kermit Allen Museum Of Play. Deal"?

I smirked, put on my cutest face, and ran and jumped into his arms, giggling like some kids I'd seen at school.

" Yeah! FUN TIME!"

Then all the dudes smiled and went and un-locked the barn, showing me what looked like the altamit teen hang out. Awesome.

" Com'er kid, sit on my shoulders, they chicks are gettin here".

I put on my happiest face, jumped on David's shoulder's and put my arms out. I was pretending to be a air plane, and David caught on quickly,

" Good idea kid"

" Just be all happy, wwwwweeeeee, I'm an airplane!"

Out of this jeep like car stepped 3 girls.

The first one was blond with highlights in pink-tales, she had baby blue eyes and was wearing a pink shirt that was really low, a light blue MINY, miny , skirt with light brown and tan sandals. Her bag was hot pink.

The second girl had auburn hair that was down to her hips, she had light brown eyes and was wearing a light yellow not a low as the first girls, but pretty low shirt, a pair of tan jeans with a light brown skirt over them, and lastly purple flats.

The last girl was light brown girl in a curly pony tail with curly bangs, she had hazel eyes and was wearing a light green and pink shirt that was the highest of the 3, but still low, a light jean skirt with white tights underneath. She had yellow, white and red flip-flops.

I didn't know yet but out of the 6 people I saw today, 3 of them will die at the end of the night. And the next three the next night.


	7. Chapter 7

p data-p-id="ce618f00d6a9ef7e0ad3802e6a02dae2"Ahh, want to go home yet derby, were all kinda bord. Meet us at home when ever. Latter./p  
p data-p-id="8319243016f02e9efc98397a46a9b0f9"I watched them leave me behind as i blinked. They've been doing this all all day, rushing me from place to place. Well, I guess they finally got so board they disided to leave an "8" year old here. In public, With no watcher. Where a day ago 5 kids got kidnaped. And then murdered. LOOKS LIKE IT'S SAFE! /p  
p data-p-id="0f84e48a7497896a795e57a80a4c2436"My eyes wandered to the little play area. There where all sorts of kinds of kids aging from 2-18, this multi-activity musaum had a lot of things to do if your wondering . I ran over and sat on a swing off to the side, watching people like I always do, just ignoring the world. I saw a few kids from my school playing with there friends and siblings. I also saw a ton of middle schoolers, high schoolers too. But one little kid stuck out from the rest. /p  
p data-p-id="56c7d05bfa5670048d79067ce0876ba4"He had this pure black hair with a dark gold streak in the shape of a fire blaze. His light green eyes looked down to his feet with tears in his eyes. He had on a lime green butten-up shirt with a black under shirt, brown shorts with tiny pokets with black flip-flops. Around him Where 3 kids, 2 from my school and one who looked like he might of been in middle school. He kinda looked like the little boy. /p  
p data-p-id="82ed2c8bb1da99e230360b493eda2f32"I frowned, glaring as I grabbed a sharp stick. I marched up to the two from my school, who were both a grade above me, and kicked the boy in there "Area" and the girl I gabbed with the stick. They fe3ll back both running away looking back at me with scared face's. As I stick my tounge out a big hand grabbed me and pulled me up my my shirt where my neck was. I was meet face to face with the middle school boy, his breath smelled of spoiled milk and poop, funny. /p  
p data-p-id="90439715348a3b2f2ca4937f48b84870""What the fuck was that for, shorty"?/p  
p data-p-id="d2d9c393e8c3b83804d19d4668dc1ccd"" JEFFEY! You said a cuss word "!/p  
p data-p-id="14174e285a5d7a944b11a0f6183e1fe2""Shut it Ralph! I'll get to ya later"./p  
p data-p-id="1a5db1c19b4a7b7bd7572f0df3722152"I then got an idea and used my long stick to write in the dirt,/p  
p data-p-id="41fc416ef9dcedc553f230ea07e5d807"em" why are you being so fucking mean to this kid you big bully?!"/em/p  
p data-p-id="c8f657dfb88bc4d6b483c67f1a6019e1"He looked down and started chuckling at my message. Then he let me go and began rolling on the ground with laughter. I grabbed on to the boys hand, digging my nails into his skin, and brought he to the horror part of the musaum. /p  
p data-p-id="486a2aac8bbb2ff501a916731b32149f"" um, thanks little girl but, your kinda making my arm bleed...and where are we going "?/p  
p data-p-id="d14b7983cdd845140bec11ea5a56715d"I pointed to a little table next to a patch of dirt so I could write./p  
p data-p-id="267347ce19e462163b7b9b8384dfe360"" You can't talk could you? I'm a little shy too, so I'm ok with it."/p  
p data-p-id="688c5c411885e867de44040438a61883"i then wrote n the dirt,/p  
p data-p-id="02aba22d781381c1077f038086d64acb"emDon't sweat it kid, what' your name? Mines Derby./em/p  
p data-p-id="a8b35fd4fed0cf4f7bdb49921b2d520c""Oh, I'm a, umm, umm, oh yha! I'm Ralph Handerk, age 8, Me, my brother and parents moved here a week ago because my little sister's gonna be having A LOT of cheer and dance thingy's here. Why are you here"?/p  
p data-p-id="5e2c6328ecd5a71ee2ebfec94db673c2"At that moment, I relized that Ralph here talked, a lot. I shruged and wrote back,/p  
p data-p-id="ce3039493911c850978aca9dabd95d0e"emI'm 8 too, I was brought here when My family died and was taken in by my uncle and Aunt. Wanna go see what's in that little ally over there?"/em/p  
p data-p-id="06e6b7082ce11402af8890a6f9d3ff38"He smiled and nodded his head as we jumped up and ran over to the ally. the more in we got, the more strang it looked, I loved it but Ralphey was hanging on to me with his eyes closed. At the end of the ally was a single stand with all sorts of things on it. The man behind the counter was what stuck out the most./p  
p data-p-id="f5d76b372b040c3a1d6c991970b5cf97"he had shaggy brown hair going down to his shoulders, with a patched up grey shirt and black dirty dress pants, a white lab coat over him with a largly noticed hunch. But the one thing that made me slowly smile and Ralph run, was his eyes. Or the red buttens with blood coming from the sides and dripping down, it was amazing./p  
p data-p-id="5db920ab7bd122767bd96df5362c0cb9""AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH"/p  
p data-p-id="1348a1b15e252976189acb9395624406"Ralph than ran away as the man watched him. Now that man, my hate for that man will always be there. The reason I hate him so much, is simply becuase of what he made me become. He was the thing who made me what I am today, a cold blooded killer who cares about nothing. .HIM./p  
p data-p-id="163cc1d2ca74a566b4293f32da900083"" Hey ki, why u not wonnin with yha bud away from er? An why u not fraid o me?"/p  
p data-p-id="3a80c5229c7b45a669d5a0a5ead720e8"I shrugged and looked at the small puppy he was selling, it was a Rottwiller and was shacking, I could tell she was scared and was trying her best to not look up. I then wrote in the dirt,/p  
p data-p-id="a6dd9749c9a69135a6616fa41e15b15d"emyour eyes, there amazing. And why is this little puppy so affraid?/em/p  
p data-p-id="f6de84070cdfa5b91aae988f5c6613d5"" Amazin? u strang kid, de mutts fraid cuze it's gonna die morrow. Y, yha want it "?/p  
p data-p-id="70d0bb91924e98e6d2160b9763d89b3b"I shrugged and nodded. Then wrote,/p  
p data-p-id="f13dd187d4ed27c0986e46916bb4d499"emI don't really have any cash though Sir./em/p  
p data-p-id="0a775efba11e8d8a6ce56f73595f7db4""It's Blue, no Sir shiz kid. tho yha know, I do otta try a sell mor kinves, u go otta er an sell alla these an you go your self a pup, Er."/p  
p data-p-id="9d478c1083ed309a91119ba78e67e6b6"He shoved a plate of 5 kives at me and shooed me off. I sat down in front a sign and wrote,/p  
p data-p-id="c7671545df6918a4dfbbab7ab9397bf7"emKNIVES FOR SALE,/em/p  
p data-p-id="c37439d3385392a70f8786060807283e"em5.00 $ PER KNIFE /em/p  
p data-p-id="2727f6a0bc35d40c6995bbcd62cdca99"emBUY OR I'LL STAB YOU ! :)/em/p  
p data-p-id="30e8ddc87fd64fd2076fb2e1d9714d56"I then taped it on my shirt and stole some roller skates, put them on, grabbed my knife plate, and set off. I was getting in poples way, making a mess and only stoped fao a women near the food court who put her hand up. With her was a little girl who looked familer, strang. her mom had on sun glass's and a scarf covering upmost of her face, she also looked famil..., jane the killer and her Duaghter jackaline. No. Fucking. Way./p  
p data-p-id="0c420be50308811440f7b9b923f13ed5"" yes, I want all of these knifes please, but I just have a question, WHO IS MAKING YOU SELL KNIVES?!"/p  
p data-p-id="cb7b254aef4cb5b30dbe23a365610dac"I shrugged and wrote in the dirt once agien,/p  
p data-p-id="66a29025d1b1d8b834119baed9c3d8f7"emWhy not do it? Thats 25.00$ Mam./em/p  
p data-p-id="6989513e2afa9eb1399ca7dd1cbbdf24""Thats 5 bucks more than i have, Jackaline, stay right here wille i go get cash, you stay her to, um,?/p  
p data-p-id="7e3c720afe1e04eadd7459f072be745b"emDerby/em/p  
p data-p-id="929ed44a4e11e10741db20a778564533""You stay here too Derby"./p  
p data-p-id="e2a33a8c66b17b4444e06e45890ab7f5"At that she runs over to a long AMT line. I then turned to a smiling Jackaline the killer./p  
p data-p-id="9dd403b1c36602230aee7f08552d51ef""hi! Why don't you talk?"/p  
p data-p-id="8d9019c6dfe367c6580df3f5c788303c"i shruged,/p  
p data-p-id="18b3cd61af0542f9713e80246c0bf811"" I think thats a little shy, i has a shy side too! i just don't like it. "/p  
p data-p-id="c39d88e5225739793b596ef3dc3ca222"I shrugged./p  
p data-p-id="4e540abe532cd2fb66a8f7a62599ac17"" I'm kinda hungry, but there's not much to eat around here thats not candy.'/p  
p data-p-id="3f23b067dbb796abae21b641d6872189"I started to shrug, but then saw a chocolte stand. I ran over, stole a peace, and shoved it in Jackalines hands. she blinked then looked at me./p  
p data-p-id="5479d6fba31b871bbcb2ce4fdd7345f6"" What's this"?/p  
p data-p-id="cccc26dfa41fa8828c85ce6cf65c1c3b"emChocolete, it's really tastey."/em/p  
p data-p-id="740f5119aa9bdac31d3f2b83236f7d35"She ate it and smiled bigger than Jeff the killer, at the time I ddn't know two things./p  
p data-p-id="66c61bc3aacf4dde30494c494a9a8fd4"1: Jackie was going to now be the best lover of chocolete EVER./p  
p data-p-id="204e8761bcd89f09e744204b6531b94f"2: me and jackie would never meet agein as i was alive, but me and her would be best friends./p 


End file.
